


Scourge's Brew

by Stolen_Writer



Series: Brews of the Astrals [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Character Narrative, Comfort, Home, M/M, Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stolen_Writer/pseuds/Stolen_Writer
Summary: Drowsy, that’s the only feeling I could remember before fading out. I wasn’t alone, I could feel warmth, a presence close to me. It reassured me, yet couldn’t save me from the world of dreams.





	Scourge's Brew

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It's been a long while! I apologize for that! Today I come with Prompto's point of view on the previous chapter. I was planning on posting this one along with another one once I was done, but I didn't want to make you all wait for this one.

Drowsy, that’s the only feeling I could remember before fading out. I wasn’t alone, I could feel warmth, a presence close to me. It reassured me, yet couldn’t save me from the world of dreams. 

“I’m back…” I whispered as the familiar feeling of being back home made my body respond by itself. I was asleep, yet that place always brought some sort of comfort to me. I unconsciously sunk my face on the presence, before being placed on the couch. It wasn’t as pleasant, but, being asleep, I didn’t complain at all. 

Yet, something else happened deep inside his head. A fight ensued. No, more like a nightmare. 

My eyes were focused on my trembling fingers. It felt as if the whole world was shacking. I couldn’t look away, I felt the presence of others around. They could find me, my secrets. The skeletons wouldn’t last in the closet for long. I need to escape. Paranoia, it was there. The need to scream for help, yet my mouth was shut tight. 

But, still, I had to run. It was scary to even think of anyone discovering those secrets. Yes, stand up and run! …And I did. I was running because I needed to escape those problems, the ones that made me fear so much. I needed to evade them, to prevent them from ever happening. Maybe… Maybe if I ran I would deserve the love and want I so desired and wished for. I just had to leave them behind. So, I ran as fast and far as my feet could. I needed to leave them all… How naïve of me, thinking I really could.

In the end, running was useless. Soon I was meet face to face with what I wanted to run away from. There they were! But… But they’re not me! They’re definitely not me! I… I am just… I… The fact that I didn’t want to accept them… made those imperials, monstrous figures I couldn’t discern, mad. They started to run at lightning speed towards me, their intent to kill present… the only thing that was ever present on their thoughts… if they could even think at all. See? They were not me! Yet... why? Why did I feel such familiarity? An eerie closeness.

Then, it appeared before me. A… machine gun. I had no choice but to defend myself with that. But, even as I thought of that, I couldn’t do it. My relentless emotions… they remained untouched inside that machine gun. No… I couldn’t do it yet because… because they were… I am… 

A groan escaped me, and an expression of pain let itself be seen to the outside. I was desperate. What was I to do? Ah! I had to erase it! That was the only way… 

My shaking fingers moved towards my right wrist, violently tossing the band I used to hide that small yet accursed thing. A barcode. A reminder of what I really am. There it was, so it was time to eliminate it. My eyes were watery, I could barely see the code now, or even the ones that surrounded me. I had to do this before it consumed me. My fingers approached the barcode and my nails started sinking. It was incredibly painful. More than anything I had done before. Why? Why couldn’t it be easier? No, there was no time to think of it. The imperials continued approaching me… so, my nails sunk harder.

The pain went higher… and, just like that, being able to glance just a bit further out, I could feel the warmth of someone… a real person approaching me. My eyes opened wide and I saw the ocean from up close. A calm color, clearer than the skies… even clearer than that ocean I thought I had met. Real eyes, with pure emotions encased in them. 

Not a thought passed through, only a need to be close. My arms moved by themselves and I threw my whole being to that man. Jumping like that, exposing myself that way… meant that I also showed my insecurity. I was trembling like mad. It wasn’t as different as in the dream. Maybe… if Cor were to let go of me… I would break right then and there. 

Hold on… What? I’m holding… I’m holding Cor, the immortal. Who do you think you are, Prompto!?

I jumped abruptly, letting the man before me free from my grasp. My actions… Gosh! How embarrassing! I just _had_ to go and do that, right? And to Cor, of all people! I could only laugh, though softly, at my own actions while I thought of the right words to say. I gulped and tried looking back at him, I needed to apologize. Even so, my eyes couldn’t glance at him for long, so they darted back to a general area, not too close to where he stood.

“I… I'm sorry, M...Marshall. I shouldn't have done something like that...” I whispered, chuckling, just to make it seem like a lighthearted joke, or something similar to it. A man like him, could he have seen that as weakness? Maybe he would scold me because of it… I honestly wouldn’t be able to bear something like that right now. I’m not alright yet. Inside me, I hoped the immortal would be merciful on my mortal soul, even if it seemed impossible. 

The tension of waiting for a reply, it was suffocating. Something was definitely strangling me. Maybe my own feelings? I must be really scared. Even so, I must break out of this tension! I need to… to find the right words to break the silence. The lack of sound throughout my home and between that small space that made up our distances… it was horribly terrifying. I had to do something… But, something caught my attention amidst the moment: the silence was harsh, but the view was… sublime.

Having such an admirable person so close to me. Having touched him, embraced him once, even by accident. I guess I can’t say I didn’t enjoy it, because it was totally the opposite… and I would have loved for it to last longer. The serene smell… and those clear eyes that stare directly back at me. Even if they feel as if they could destroy me… it’s as if they could take the pieces and repair me completely and perfectly back. Just what a broken person like me needs. I wouldn’t say it out loud though… Do I really deserve it, after all? Agh! There’s no need to discuss that now! I need to break this si-  


And just like that, suddenly, as if coming from my own imagination… He himself embraced me. I staggered, trying to remain up. It was like a sudden gigantic wave. Just like that, there was silence once again. This time… the tide was gentle… It spoke only to me.

“Prompto, there are moments in life… when we are most vulnerable, all of us. At those moments, we are in need of external strength. Being unable to receive it… is a horrible thing, and I believe you know. This time, I shall give you just that. I'll hold you… There is no need for you to try and stitch yourself back together alone.” I could hear it. Those words weren’t lies. He understood and he chose what to say from his heart. It was as if he knew about the feelings of a lowlife like me. Someone like him… I wouldn’t believe someone like him was like me. He… shone, while I remained in the darkness, ashamed, in a façade of sun. Even so, his words… I probably was wrong to think that I was weak, that I didn’t deserve someone to hold. 

It was fine to hit rock bottom… and it was alright for me to need and want to hold onto someone to get out of that state. I… never knew... But, now… it was fine. The immortal said so himself… And the fact that he approved of it, and even embraced me… His words, all of it. It made my eyes cloud in between tears. 

I held onto him, my fingers latching onto his clothes, I rested my head on his chest and proceeded to cry. They were small and low whimpers at first, but they continued rising until I cried my heart out, as if there was no tomorrow. 

That went on for a while. It was surprising to feel the other remain close even after a long time passed. In between my tears, I was appreciating his presence, the warmth he provided. That was enough to make me fall asleep. The fact that he was so close to me and so… _calm_. The tide was still calm, even if I shook the water around me, so… I slept.  


Surely, the Marshall had moved about as I was sleeping. The feeling of going around somewhere, I could faintly feel it, so, tightly I kept holding onto him as I didn’t want to let go. I had to make sure he wouldn't try and leave me alone. My eyes opened for just some seconds, I could only see him, I smiled and closed them, confirming he was there and wouldn't move. I was ready to drift to that dream world completely and just like that, I was gone.

Never would I have expected that he would fall asleep as well… and that I’d wake up to him the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now! I'll get to work on the next chapter. Thank you so much for waiting such a long time for this! Your appreciation is always appreciated, so please go ahead and comment or leave me some kudos if you liked this! Have a great day!


End file.
